civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Frederick Füger
|died = |placeofbirth = Göppingen, Germany |placeofdeath = Washington D.C. |placeofburial_label = Place of burial |placeofburial = Arlington National Cemetery |allegiance = United States of America Union |branch = United States Army Union Army |serviceyears = 1856–1900 |rank = Lieutenant Colonel |commands = Battery A, 4th U.S. Artillery |battles = American Civil War Battle of White Oak Swamp Battle of Antietam Battle of Gettysburg Battle of Dinwiddie Court House |awards = Medal of Honor }} Frederick Füger (June 18, 1836 – October 13, 1913) was an enlisted man and officer in the U.S. Army. He received the Medal of Honor for gallantry during the Battle of Gettysburg while defending the Union position on Cemetery Ridge against Pickett's Charge on July 3, 1863. Military service Emigrating from his native Germany in 1853, Füger joined the 4th U.S. Artillery in 1856 and was assigned to Battery A. He saw service in Florida in 1856 against the Seminoles, Kansas in 1857, Utah in 1858 against the Mormons, and Nevada in 1860 against the Paiutes.The Historical Page - Historical articles and information pertaining to Cushing's Battery and the Civil War Füger’s five-year enlistment was set to expire in 1861 when Confederate forces fired on Fort Sumter. He reenlisted and was promoted to First Sergeant of Battery A, 4th U.S. Artillery under the command of Lt. Alonzo Cushing. During Pickett's Charge, as the Confederates were about the cross over the stonewall, Sgt. Füger was aiding his commander in directing the battery's fire when Cushing was killed. Füger assumed command of the battery and fired the remaining rounds of canister before fighting hand-to-hand to drive the Confederates off the field. He was awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for this action. He also received a commission as Second Lieutenant in the Regular Army. By his own account Füger was present at 63 Civil War battles and minor engagements being slightly wounded twice, once in the head at the Battle of White Oak Swamp, June 30, 1862 and once in the left arm at the Battle of Antietam, September 17, 1862. Füger was breveted 1st Lieutenant U.S. Army for gallant and meritorious services in the Battle of Dinwiddie Court House, Virginia, March 31, 1865. Promoted to 1st Lieutenant 4th Artillery in December 1865. Promoted to Captain 4th Artillery, March 1887. Promoted to Major 4th Artillery February 13, 1899. Retired for age being 64 years old in June 1900. By an Act of Congress passed in April 1904 Frederick Füger, being a Civil War veteran, was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel U.S. Army. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F Notes References * External links *Frederick Fuger in Findagrave *4th U.S. Artillery Battery A *Arlington National Cemetery biography Category:1836 births Category:1913 deaths Category:People from the District of Göppingen Category:German immigrants to the United States Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army officers Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Foreign born Medal of Honor recipients Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery